30 Days and Counting
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: Damon is cursed and only has 30 days left to live. Elena and her friends try to save him even though Damon knows its useless. Will he live? (Note: Stefan has left Damon and Elena)
1. Cursed

**Enjoy! Also please review! I love to know what my viewers think!**

Damon let the water fall over his head. The steaming hot water went through his hair and down his body.

Then a noise sounded.

He turned off the water and listened closely. There the noise was again.

It sounded like someone was rummaging through his stuff. He stepped out of the shower not bothering to put a towel around his waist and dripped all the way into his bedroom where he found a very curious Elena.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Elena turned to look at Damon but quickly averted her eyes from the scene.

"Omigosh, why are you naked?!"

Damon gave her his usual sexy smile then explained. "I was in the shower, duh."

She kept her hand over her eyes then turned to Damon.

"Well, put something on," she said as she twisted around, grabbed a towel off of his dresser, then threw it at him. He rapped it around himself.

"Are you decent?" She asked, afraid to take the chance.

He rolled his eyes. "Nope."

She took a quick peek then saw he had lied.

She frowned. "Not funny, Damon," she said, annoyed.

He gave her another smile as he noticed his drawer was half way open.

"What were you doing, Elena?"

Walking over to her she rested her left arm on top of the dresser. "Bonnie sent me to find a a necklace. She said you had it."

"Ah, the voodoo necklace. Now, where did I put that?" He said, messing with Elena.

"This isn't a joke, Damon. I hope you hid it well, it's supposed to be really important," she told him.

Damon laughed. "Please Elena, like I'd leave something like that just laying around."

He ran to the bathroom and ran back in a flash. The necklace dangled from two of his fingers.

She reached for it but he snatched it back.

"Damon!" She said furiously.

He laughed which only made her angrier.

"Relax," he said as he put the necklace in her open palm. Elena and her brown hair whipped around and left the room.

~Elena & Bonnie~

Bonnie placed the black diamond necklace on the floor.

They were in the house where all the witches were burned. Bonnie often came here to contact the witches.

They both got on there knees around the necklace.

Elena looked up at Bonnie, unsure if what they were doing was such a good idea.

"Bonnie, this is dark magic, can this hurt you?" Bonnie blinked as she thought.

"Elena, I have to do this. This necklace could hold the secret to killing Klaus. If I didn't try, that would make me as wrong as him."

She didn't know what to say to that. Bonnie was so determined to kill Klaus that she was willing to risk her own life to do it.

Nothing Elena could do would stop her now. Nothing.

Bonnie straightened her back and closed her eyes. She began whispering in a language Elena couldn't understand.

Elena's face turned worried.

Bonnie's nose began bleeding. "Bonnie," Elena said. It kept bleeding and Elena kept calling Bonnie's name but she wouldn't stop.

But then it happened.

Bonnie made a blood curdling scream unforgettable. Elena grabbed her shoulders as Bonnie shook back and forth screaming louder and louder.

"Make it stop!" Bonnie cried. Bonnie's arms flailed then grabbed onto Elena, her eyes still closed.

Her nails sank into Elena's skin. "Bonnie! Wake up!" She yelled. Tears dripped down her face for her friend.

"Bonnie! Please!"

Bonnie shook harder, screamed louder. "Bonnie!" She yelled for the third time. Bonnie suddenly stopped in mid scream. She just froze.

Elena wiped her tears as Bonnie fell to her lap. Her eyes finally opened but it was like she was in a trance.

She was awake. She was alive. But it was like her mind wasn't with Elena.

Like it was still stuck in the pain.

~The Salvatore Mansion~

Damon sat on the couch. He was reading Breaking Dawn and laughing at almost every line. He usually only read this series for laughs.

He just read the line, 'I wanted to elbow Edward in the ribs, but I knew that move would only give me a bruise,' before Elena and Caroline came in the room, Bonnie's arms rapped around there necks.

Damon sprang to his feet. "What the hell happened?" He was puzzled by the dazed look in Bonnie's eyes.

"She tried to do a spell and this is what happened," Elena said. Damon noticed that Elena was having a hard time holding Bonnie up and was about to break into tears so he grabbed Bonnie and carried her to the couch.

Caroline rested Bonnie's head on a white lace handmade pillow.

Elena pulled her sleeve over her hand and got rid of her tears. Suddenly, Bonnie woke with a gasp.

Bonnie sat up.

"What happened?"

Elena sat by Bonnie and held her hand. "You were in some kind of trance. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But the problem is...I tried to excess that necklace's power and it shut the door in my face."

Bonnie started getting up and said, "I have to try again." But Elena pushed her right back down.

"Your not going anywhere. Your staying at my house," Elena told her. "We'll find some other way, right Damon?" She flashed a warning at Damon.

Damon shrugged. "Sure."

"Where's the necklace, anyway?" Caroline asked.

Elena took it out of her pocket and was about to give it to Bonnie when Damon snatched it.

"I'll keep it for now," Damon said. He left the room then put the necklace around his neck.

~Damon's Room (A Week Later)~

Damon poured a cup of bourbon and looked out the window. The sun lit up the room.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked. He turned to Elena. She inhaled as she walked over to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" He put the glass down by his bed.

She exhaled. "For everything. Ever since Stefan left you've taken charge and things have gotten better. Easier."

They stared into each other's eyes until Elena got on her toes and pressed her lips on his cheek. But when she took them off he winced in pain.

"Ouch!" Elena realized it wasn't her kiss that hurt him, he was holding his chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked not understanding.

Damon took out the cause of his pain. "It's the necklace." He dropped it on the floor.

"Damon?"

He discovered a burn on his chest. The exact size of the necklace.

Tattoo markings quickly appeared directly under the burn. "What the-?"

Damon looked at Elena.

"We should take you to Bonnie, she'll know what to do," Elena said. Bonnie had been at Elena's house of four days then went back to her own place.

They knocked on her door loudly. "Bonnie! Quick!"

Bonnie ran up to the door and opened it.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Elena explained that she didn't know then they all went into Bonnie's kitchen.

Bonnie examined the markings which made Damon sear in pain.

"This is HurGron. There special markings witches used a long time ago."

"Okay," Damon began impatiently, "Well, how can I get it off?"

Bonnie took another look at it.

"Elena, pass me that book over there." She pointed to the book on a table in the corner.

Elena retrieved it.

Bonnie opened it and flipped to a page near the end of the book.

"Here," she said. "HurGon markings." She ran her fingers over the old page.

"This one here," she pointed to the left mark, "This means three and this one means zero, I- Oh my-"

Damon squinted. "What Bonnie?"

She hesitated then asked, "Did you ever wear the necklace?"

"Yeah, I figured the safest place for it to be was around my neck. Why?"

Elena bit her lip, afraid of what Bonnie was about to say.

"Damon, you only have 30 more days to live."

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of 30 Days and Counting! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. I Won't Let You Go

**Disclaimer: I do not know the Vampire Diaries but I do own Lydia. Of course she doesn't really talk in this chapter.**

"What?!" Damon looked at Bonnie.

She read on. "Damon, you've been cursed." Elena sat there in shock. 30 days to live. That just couldn't be possible. Bonnie must have made some mistake. She couldn't lose Damon. Not now. Not ever.

Elena took the book from Bonnie. She began looking through the pages.

"There must be some reversible spell, there always is," Elena said, desperately looking for answers.

Her movements began frantic. "There is, I know there is," she tried to convince them.

"Elena," Bonnie said. She tried to put her hands over Elena's attempting to make her stop but Elena quickly snatched her hands away then proceeded in her search.

This time Bonnie caught her hands more firmly.

"Elena, calm down. We'll find away," Bonnie relieved her although she and Damon knew very well that may never happen.

Elena listened to her friend, despite how she felt inside. Elena took this a lot harder than Damon.

He was always calm when it came to his death. Although, inside he was screaming bloody murder. He just got Elena to himself and now he's about to die?

Elena looked into his eyes. He could tell she was holding back tears.

Every time something happened Damon always knew what to say (not that it was always the right thing to say), but now of all times he found himself speechless. He wanted to tell Elena he would be fine and the end it with some clever remark but he couldn't. It seemed as all of the things to say in the world had just slipped his mind.

Instead of sitting there, waiting until Elena breaks down, Damon gave her a smile and walked away. Not just an ordinary "I'm sexy" smile. A smile that told her his feelings. How he wanted tell her it was okay, but he couldn't. Elena read his expression and saw Damon knew he was going to die. And he was excepting it.

~Damon's Room (A Hour Later)~

Damon laid in his bed. One knee up, both hands on his chest, just thinking.

His brows shifted downward when he heard his cellphone ring. He looked at the caller ID. It said Unknown Number.

He pressed answer then put the phone up to his ear.

"What Katherine?"

_"Nice to see you too." _

"What do you want?"

_"I want you but I can't have that can I?"_

Damon was getting tired of Katherine's games.

"Dammit, Katherine, answer now or I'm hanging up."

_"Your no fun. Anyway, I heard about your little black diamond incident and I want to help."_

"The vampire B**** wants to help, goody," Damon said sarcastically.

_"I'm serious Damon, the last time I helped my intentions were good, weren't they?"_

"Yes, but I seem to remember you double crossing us and I had to save your sorry ass. Remember that?"

_"Fine, be like that, but I'm still coming to help. Weather you or your new girlfriend likes it or not."_

Damon squinted in suspicion. "Why?"

_"Damon, I may favor Stefan but I still like you. I don't want you to die. Anyway, I've got to go, see you-."_

Damon snarled then hung up before Katherine had the chance to say soon. How does she expect to help? 'It's hopeless, I'm going to die,' Damon thought.

Damon's hand was about to drop the cellphone onto the white sheet when the phone rang for the second time.

He looked at the caller ID then rolled his eyes when he saw it said Unknown Number again.

"What now, Katherin-?"

_"Damon?"_

That wasn't Katherine's voice. The voice was very familiar. Could it be?

"Stephan. Surprise, surprise. I didn't expect to here from you anytime soon."

No answer.

"Whatever you have to say, say it now. I'm busy dying here."

_"Damon, I heard about the curse. Elena called me."_

"How nice of her."

_"And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was wrong to leave you and the others for Lydia. And it was even worse to leave you when Klaus was on your backs like that. Lydia left me in Spain. She didn't really love me like I loved her."_

"Sounds just like Katherine."

_"Damon, I know I don't deserve this, but could you consider letting me come home. I truly apologize for everything I've done."_

"No, hasta la vista, brother," Damon said into the phone before hanging up.

~Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline~

Elena laid in Bonnie's lap on the floor in Caroline's room. Elena wanted to leave the house so Damon wouldn't have to hear her loud sobs. Her tears were soaking Bonnie's black tights.

"It's okay, Elena, I'm sure he'll be fine," Caroline said optimistically.

Bonnie shot Caroline a look of warning. She didn't want to get Elena's hopes up for someone who will possibly die.

Caroline and Bonnie tried to find things to distract her like TV or music but nothing worked so they rested on talking.

"May'be you'll feel better if you talk about it," suggested Bonnie.

Elena sniffed and nodded then wiped her tears with a tissue. "I-I just can't believe this is happening. We were doing so well. Everyone was safe and alive and now," She sniffed again, "It's just falling apart."

Elena began crying harder so both Caroline and Bonnie embraced her. They hugged her until she abruptly let go. Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other, curious as to what she was doing.

"I need to write. I'll feel better if I write," She wiped her tears, "Can you pass me my diary, Bonnie?"

Bonnie reached under the bed for it and handed it to Elena. She got a pen off of the TV set as Caroline turned on 'Secret Life of an American Teenager.'

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not going to sugarcoat it. I'm going to write it straight and plain. _

_Damon's dying. _

_It started this morning when he noticed that the black diamond necklace was burning him._

_Bonnie says he's been cursed and only has 30 more days to live. I don't know. May'be 30 days should be enough._

_But it's not for me. I couldn't bare loosing Damon. He's just too important to me._

_Ever since Stefan left for that girl, I've grown closer to Damon. He's been there for me and has helped so much. _

_I called Stefan today. I told him how Damon was dying. Assuming he heard what I was saying since I was blubbering like a baby. _

_I was afraid that I might have re-considered my love for Damon when I called Stefan but I didn't. I love Damon. End of story._

_It's decided. I'm not letting him die. At any costs. Even if I have to give up my own life for him._

_I love him._

**Thank you for reading Chapter 2: I Won't Let You Go! Review!**_  
_


	3. Not You Again

**Hey! So sorry it took so long to post, I've been working on my other fics plus today is my b-day! So plz review! **

The Boarding House

Damon poured himself a cup of bourbon as flipped through the pages Stefan's journal. Every single line was a bore. It was about how he was haunted and ashamed of himself. Classic Stefan. Then Damon flipped to the last entry of Stefan's journal. _' June 21st,_ _Lydia is the love of my life. I thought I loved Elena but now I realized the love I have for Lydia is more.'_ Damon rolled his eyes. What a tramp.

The doorbell rang. Damon stayed put, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. It kept ringing. "I'm not home!" Damon yelled.

Whoever it was rang the doorbell again and again. Damon groaned then walked over to the door his glass in hand. He opened the door then frowned at the sight of the curly haired woman. "What?"

She walked right by him inside the mansion. "Sure come in, Katherine," Damon said sarcastically.

Her hair flipped around when she turned to look at Damon. "I wasn't looking for an invitation," she said giving him a taunting smile.

"Now, where do I stay?"

"No where, your not wanted believe it or not."

She started for the stairs. "Fine, I'll find it myself. Bye, bye, Damon," She said going up stairs. Damon snarled.

Gilbert House

"What're you doing?" Caroline asked. She shifted over so she could see the screen.

Elena typed in _HurGron Marks. _"I'm trying to find more on the curse," Elena said.

Caroline was immediately bored. She moved over then sat back on Elena's head board, looking at pictures on her phone.

"Do you know if Bonnie has any leads yet?"

Caroline shrugged, not really paying attention.

"Caroline, I know you hate Damon but could you please help?" Elena asked. Elena was getting tired of everyone's lack of support about Damon's death. They all may hate Damon but he's important to Elena. Shouldn't that be enough?

Caroline looked at Elena sympathetically. She knew she hadn't really been there for her best friend and its about time she started. "I'm sorry, I should be more supportive, forgive me?"

"Of course, It's just...this is really getting frustrating." Elena buried her face in her hands. She closed her eyes and just prayed. Prayed that this would all be over. That Damon would be okay, that they all would.

Elena's phone vibrated. She almost jumped off the bed at the feeling. Elena dipped her hand into her pocket then pulled out her cellphone. The text was from Damon. "_We have a problem. Come" _Elena slipped her phone back into her pocket then got off her bed and into the car. She offered to take Caroline with but she turned it down. Something about Tyler being a major ass. Elena pulled up to the boarding house and got out of the car. As she walked up to the door, she thought about Damon. Would it be awkward between the two? Would Elena cry nonstop? _  
_

Elena gently but quickly hit her knuckles on the door. She held her breath as she waited for Damon to answer. But when the door opened it wasn't Damon. It was Katherine.

Elena's eyes went wide in shock. What was she doing here? With Damon?

"Katherine?!"

She smiled her wicked smile, oh how Elena hated the sick vampire.

"Miss me?"

**Thx for reading! I know it's short but the next one will be longer and much more drama!**


	4. The Will to Live part 1

**So how did you like 4x07? Personally, I think the "sire bond" thing is totally crap. Damon just can't get a break can he? Damon and Elena belong together!**

_The Will to Love You part 1_

Elena looked at the curly haired vampire. She stood there, with a sadistic smile on her face. Oh, how she hated that smile. Elena just stood there watching Katherine, her mouth slightly opened. Katherine rolled her eyes, annoyed. "You should close you mouth, you'll catch flies," she said deviously, getting Elena out of her silence mode. Elena straightened up and blurted out, "What are you doing here?!"

Katherine smiled. "I was invited, Damon invited me," Katherine answered, messing with her.

"He...he did?" Elena said.

"Why...of course. You know, I think Damon has got more of a liking to me, even more than he had before."

Elena stiffened. She hated the thought of Damon loving Katherine, although she never would admit it. Before, Elena didn't think she was capable of hate, but she hated Katherine.

"I mean, he didn't invite you to stay, did he?" Katherine asked, teasing her. Elena clenched her teeth together and balled her fists. The anger she was feeling towards Katherine right now was unspeakable. Elena felt this emotion rapidly go deeper as Katherine laughed.

"Your even more pathetic than I-" But she was interrupted when the raven haired vampire came into focus. He was drinking a glass of bourbon while sitting on the couch in the living room. Elena looked over at him, passed Katherine. She noticed how he moved was a bit strange. He seemed...

"Damon!" Elena called. She rushed past Katherine over to him. He looked surprised to see her as if he hadn't sensed her presence before.

"Damon, finally, what's Katherine doing here?" Elena asked furiously, pointing at the brown haired vampire in the doorway. Katherine flashed over to them with her vampire speed and sat next to Damon. Elena jumped.

"Well, isn't it obvious, he couldn't stand to be away from me another second, could you, Damon?"

Damon snarled. "Go away Katherine, now," Damon ordered. Katherine rolled her eyes then flashed to the doorway once again. "Fine, but no promises a few people won't die while I'm out." Then Katherine was out of site.

Elena looked back down at Damon. She folded her arms gesturing him to give her an explanation.

"I didn't invite her, if that's what your thinking, the little b*tch came here on her own," Damon explained. Then he reached for his glass and gulped down the rest of the bourbon.

"Did you tell her she can't stay?"

Damon rolled his eyes at her ridiculous question. "Of course, I asked her to leave."

Elena sighed. Yet another problem they had to worry about.

"Why did she even want to come?

Damon just shrugged. Elena was getting irritated. He really wasn't helping at all.

"Well, she has to go, we need to think up a plan to get her out," Elena said. Elena waited for an answer but Damon just nodded, stood, and walked away. He went up to his room. Why didn't he care that Katherine is here? Elena wondered. Why wasn't he taking it as seriously as her? Elena couldn't answer any of these questions, so she decided to pay Caroline a little visit. Maybe she could figure some of this out.

Elena walked to Caroline's door and knocked. Caroline answered in an instant. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just some complications, are you busy?"

Caroline shook her head. "Nope, I'm all yours, come in."

Elena followed Caroline into her house. She noticed Mrs. Forbes, she was writing on a notepad. I quickly waved before we went up to Caroline's room.

We sat on her bed.

"So, what's up?" Caroline asked as soon as I took off my jacket.

"Okay so Katherine's back," Elena stated. Caroline was instantly angry.

"What?! What is she doing here, again?"

Elena sighed then looked out the window. "I have no idea, and Damon's no help, he seems like he doesn't even care," Elena told her friend.

"Why? Doesn't he hate Katherine and all?"

Elena pulled her hair back behind her ears. "I thought so, but he's being so distant from me," She looked down as Caroline's purple comforter.

"Well, maybe there's more to that, maybe there's a reason. You should look into it," Caroline said putting a hand on Elena's shoulder, comforting her.

Then, Elena's phone buzzed. She looked down at the screen. It was Bonnie.

"I just got a text from Bonnie, she's got a plan to get Katherine out," Elena told her.

Caroline nodded then looked in on the message.

"I'll text Damon the things he needs to get for the spell, meet me at the tomb in an hour."

The Salvatore House (The Plan is Starting)

Katherine opened the door and walked into the living room. The house was questionably quiet. Katherine squinted in suspicious. She walked into the basement and looked around. No one was around. Katherine reached into the cooler and pulled out a blood bag. She tore it open and sipped it up. The next thing she knew vervain was injected into her neck and she was on the floor.

The Tomb

Katherine lay on the floor. Her body sprawled in the dusty corner. She was out cold.

Bonnie walked in. "She'll be out for about an hour more I'm guessing, we should get this done quickly. Where's Damon with the stuff?"

Elena looked at her phone. It was half past 6. She paced, stressed out.

"I don't know."

Caroline walked in. She rubbed her hands together and smiled.

"Are we ready?"

Elena frowned. "No, Damon's not here."

Her smile dropped, "Well, where is he?" Their silence answered her question. "It's so like him to do this!"

"Calm down," Bonnie began, "I'm sure he'll be here in a minute."

(56 Minutes Later)

"Oh my god! He's not coming," Caroline panicked.

Elena looked down at her phone. She text him at least ten times and he still hadn't answered.

Suddenly, Katherine flinched.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged glances.

"He's not coming, lets go," Bonnie said.

"But..." Caroline protested.

"She'll kill us," Elena started, "Let's go."

They left the tomb, leaving Katherine.

The Salvatore House

Elena stormed into the house not bothering to knock. She walked into the living room finding Damon lounging on the couch.

"What the hell, Damon?!"

Damon looked away. "Just drop it, okay?"

Elena folded her arms across her chest. "No, you were supposed to be there, what's wrong with you?!"

Damon stood up and came up so close to Elena that she could touch him. His face was just inches from her's.

"You know why?! Because I'm dying Elena! Why should I care about Katherine?! I'm dying anyway! There's no point in fighting anymore because I'm basically dead already!"

Elena enraged eyes turned sympathetic for the vampire. She looked into his eyes. She could have sworn they sprouted a tear.

"Damon, your not going to die, we'll find a way out of this. We always do," She said.

Damon was about to break down but blinked his tear away instead. "No, Elena, we won't, so just drop it," Damon said before turning around and beginning to leave the room.

Elena clenched here teeth. No way in hell was he getting out of him this time.

She picked a pillow up off of the couch and through it his way. It hit him in the back of the head.

"What the hell?"

Elena stomped up to him and grabbed his face.

"Your not dying, you here me! Your not! So stop pretending like you are! Just..."

Then Elena pressed her lips onto Damon's. The kiss gave her chills. The power in it, the electricity.

They let go of each other. Damon looked shocked. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Damon took the liberty of getting it.

"Stefan?"

**Thx for reading, I hope this chapter was satisfying, review plz!**


End file.
